UH-10 Chippewa
The UH-10 Chippewa is a light attack helicopter in Just Cause 2. Description It serves as the most frequently used type of air support for the Panau Military. It is armed with twin Miniguns but from Heat level 3-4 and above it will also have 2 rocket pods attached. The rocket version is by far the best attack helicopter for leveling military assets and it's advisable to keep one. In terms of dog fighting however, it is only surpassed by a fully upgraded Sivirkin 15 Havoc. The design is a cross between a Eurocopter EC135 and Mil Mi-24, but its name accords to the US armed forces tri-service designation system . The helicopter has the Eurocopter nose design and the Mils above-cockpit air intakes, weapons pylons, as well as the rear body and tail. It's about the size of the Eurocopter. The UH-10 is likely made by the Mullen helicopter company as it shares its forward fuselage with the Mullen Skeeter Eagle and the Mullen Skeeter Hawk, two other models produced by Mullen. Performance This helicopter certainly has a few good reasons for its use as the preferred air-support vehicle by Panau's finest. It has possibly the best turning circle and manoeuvrability of all the default attack helicopters. It can change direction and ascend and descend faster than the other standard attack helicopters. Their pilots seem to be trained in dog fighting as well and will engage Rico's helicopter with rather dead on accuracy, and will put the target helicopter out of commission quickly if you don't do some fancy flying. Some tactics to take them out include circle strafing them, which they will also do to you as well. Doing this will cause the crosshair for your mounted guns to be off center, so don't rely on them. After a bit of circling, they will sometimes drop down, reason unknown; take this opportunity to hunt them down. They will also cease firing their guns for a little while as well, so stop strafing for a bit and try to kill the pilot. Another tactic is to ascend quickly and backup ever so slightly, letting them follow you. Their guns cannot aim upwards beyond a certain elevation, but your guns can aim downwards at them. This leaves them defenseless as they futilely try to to get up your level while you rain bullets on them. This tactic works doubly well with the Havoc, as the gun can aim downwards at an almost 90 degree angle since since it's chin mounted and not on hard points. Bear in mind that the former tactic is best for 1 on 1 dog fighting, while the latter is better for multiple Helicopters. When you have rockets, always remember to lead your shots if you're strafing them. Unlike the Sivirkin 15 Havoc, its seats are configured to be side-by-side so that an escort can sit next to the pilot and shoot at whoever dares cling to the front of the chopper. The extra seating can be useful in certain missions that require transporting an ally. The only slight disadvantage is that its speed is 5 points below the slowest traditional attack helicopter, the AH-33 Topachula, but even that will not matter much to the military, it seems; this is probably because they are more practical and easier to produce. There's also not much use for a fully equipped attack helicopter on a tropical island anyway. When taking on an enemy base with this helicopter, it is advised that you first scout the base out for any on SAM sites before doing so, as the Chippewa is not as sturdy as the Havoc or Topachula and will be set aflame quickly if hit by a SAM missile or two. The maneuverablilty of the Chippewa can be used to swiftly evade the missiles. Sometimes, albeit rarely, the AI can be really stupid, where the helicopter attempts to come around after firing on you and hits either the ground or something near it, resulting in it blowing up. Other times, however, even more rarely, the helicopter will just crash into the ground like a kamikaze. Weapons The UH-10 Chippewa is armed with two miniguns one on either side. After reaching a high enough heat level, they are spawned with rocket mounts as well, and function like the AH-33 Topachula. The miniguns can tear up the Gunung Gila Pangkat facility's destructible objects quite easily. At high Heat levels that involve a Chippewa chasing after Rico, if Rico is in an armed vehicle that is quite resistant to the Chippewa's weaponry, Rico can effortlessly shoot it out of the sky. Ground enemies are no match for a Chippewa, as the miniguns can destroy any vehicle. Ground and sea vehicles will not last long with a few rockets launched at them. Locations *Gunung Gila Pangkat facility after the Reapers mission Rocket Science. It's in winter camouflage. This one, as with all locations where it spawns (on the ground anyway), is never seen in use. *2 at Cape Carnival. They can be found on the landing pads at the command center. *Gunung Tasik facility. *Kota Buluh, on a landing pad on the other side of the small island. *Panau International Airport, in one of the hangars, next to an Aeroliner 474. *Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar. It is uniquely the only offshore rig that has it. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. 2 of them. *Sometimes at PAN MILSAT. 1 featured during Taking Care of the Dishes. *The Panau Military send these during the higher levels of Heat. **First without rockets. **Highest levels of heat (level 4 and 5) will bring the one that also has rockets. **The glitched ones (see below in the "glitches" section) can appear at any level of heat. **The glitched ones also appear most commonly when communications outposts call for backup. *It's featured in every Agency mission, other than Mountain Rescue. **In Welcome to Panau, it has to be shot down by a Flak Cannon. **In Casino Bust, there are two, if you Hijack one of these. If you destroy one, you don't have to encounter a second one. **In The White Tiger, one shows up after you pick up the data device dropped by a dead Colonel. **In Three Kings, one is piloted by Tom Sheldon. This is the only time it is not flown by a Panau Military NPC. **In Into the Den, a unique black one appears near the end of the mission. This is the only time the back seats of the Chippewa helicopters are used in the game. The soldiers in the back seats are wearing black uniforms and may be members of the Panau Secret Service. **In A Just Cause, three black ones come from the U1. *In the mission Above the Law. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. The first two glitches can appear on the same helicopter: * One Chippewa will appear with no rotors. It can still fly, it still raises dust clouds when close to the ground and everything else like the sound of the rotors that are there normally are there in this version, except you can't see the rotors. The video at the bottom of this page demonstrates this glitch. * The other rarer one is unarmed. It's sometimes sent after Rico, but it's completely harmless. *Rarely, one with rockets only (no miniguns) might come at heat level 5. Trivia *A part of its name, "Chippewa", might be a reference to the real-world Native American tribe that now resides around Lake Superior (one of the Great Lakes), although they are more commonly known as the Ojibwe. *Something unique about this helicopter is that every place where it spawns features a mission (with the exception of Kota Buluh), with one Agency and Stronghold takeover, but mainly sidemissions. *It is the only helicopter starting with the letter "U". However, there are other vehicles starting with the letter "U". *Several of the Bell UH-1s were outfitted for ground attack roles during the Vietnam war. These were equipped with two M134 7.62mm miniguns and 7 round rocket pods (also one on each side). Some were mounted twin M60s as door guns (as can be seen on the Agency transport helicopter during the first mission). *AI controlled Chippewas have a much wider field of vertical fire than the player does. *The only known green-marked version of this vehicle is during Three Kings only. Gallery UH-10 Chippewa hijacking at the Rajang river.jpg|Hijacking at the Rajang river. UH-10 Chippewa (no rotor glitch).jpg|Glitched one, without rotors. UH-10 Chippewa (unarmed and no rotor).jpg|Glitched: Unarmed and no rotor. U1 LOD lights glitch.png|The glitched U1 LOD lights, as seen from a glitched unarmed UH-10 Chippewa. Desert UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods.JPG|At the Reapers Hideout. Forest UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods.JPG|At Awan Cendawan Power Plant. UH-10 Chippewas.JPG|2 on a bridge. Note one has rocket pods and another doesn't. UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility.JPG|At Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility. This one is not modded and for some very odd reason spawned with rocket pods. Glitch? UH-10 Chippewa at Emas Hitam Oil Refinery.JPG|At Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, after Oil for Blood. Glitched UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|Glitched: unarmed and no rotors. At the back of the Mile High Club. UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods.JPG|One with rocket pods at some unspecified Communications Outpost. Tom Sheldon's UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|The only green-marked one in the game without mods at Three Kings Hotel during the mission Three Kings. Piloted by Tom Sheldon. Above the Law UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|A UH-10 Chippewa during the mission Above the Law. This is the only time this will happen. Normally there will be either a Mullen Skeeter Hawk or Mullen Skeeter Eagle here. Above the Law UH-10 Chippewa (2).JPG|Another one. See description on left for more details UH-10 Chippewas at Emas Hitam Oil Refinery.JPG|Assuming you didn't use the parked one to kill the commander, this is the most you can park here. Kastelo Singa Military Base UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|One at Kastelo Singa Military Base. There is no side gunner. Kastelo Singa Military Base UH-10 Chippewa (2).JPG|See? JC2 helicopter AI (UH-10 Chippewa).JPG|Um... fail. Helicopters at Lembah Firdaus.JPG|Alongside a AH-33 Topachula after the takeover mission Paradise Valley. AH-33 Topachula and 2 UH-10 Chippewas.JPG|2 of them in the foreground plus a AH-33 Topachula at some Communications Outpost. Tom in the cutscene of the mission Three Kings.png|The one piloted by Tom Sheldon in Three Kings. Videos Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles